


Chance Meeting

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FBI!Derek, FBI!Peter, FBI!Stiles, Just Write Trope Bingo 2020, M/M, One-Shot, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles meets a very intriguing set of men while working undercover to find a terrorist.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803853
Comments: 12
Kudos: 287
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2020 Trope Bingo challenge. For the prompt: Undercover  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles grabbed the drink as it was slid across the counter to him. He nodded his thanks and smiled at the bartender. Danny nodded his head back. Two months of undercover work, and he was more than happy to be nearly done with it. They almost had the asshole who was working on getting what he needed to blow up the whole of the town. Stiles hated terrorists, but he hated homegrown ones even more.

A hand on his lower back had Stiles looking to see that it was a man who looked like he could be anywhere between thirty and fifty. Stiles was usually able to narrow down the age of people better, but this man had old eyes but a young face. Stiles glanced at Danny to know that he was the one who had ordered the drink for him. Stiles smiled at him, dipping his head a little bit. So far, Stiles had been able to be enough of a turn off that no one approached him for more than a single drink. While he had been given the okay to do what was needed to keep his cover, Stiles still hadn't found anyone he would willingly sleep with for any extra money it would earn him. This guy, though, was a temptation.

"Why don't we go to my booth?" the man asked.

"I never go anywhere with a man without finding out his name."

"Of course," the man said. He held out his hand, and when Stiles shook it, he moved in to kiss his cheek. "Peter Hale."

"Stiles."

"Stiles what?" Peter asked.

"Ah, that's all you get."

Peter pouted, but he didn't say anything else. He laid his hand on Stiles' lower back and escorted him toward the booth. There was a younger man standing beside the booth, wearing what was evidently a gun under his suit jacket. Stiles tried not to react, but there was something about the man. Stiles looked at Peter and back at him.

Peter and Derek Hale. Stiles had been hearing whispers about them for a few weeks, new players in town that might or might not be the course of the threats. Uncle and nephew duo. Peter was the brains, Derek the muscle. They had carved out a small niche in the community and had their area well under control. They were one of three groups that Stiles thought might be who he was after. They had joined the game late, having kept their names out of anything. Other than Hale. Everyone knew who the Hales were.

It was just that no one had ever figured out who exactly they were.

"Well, Stiles, how do you like your drink?" Peter asked. He settled down with his legs crossed. Stiles settled in close enough to him to be polite but not far enough away to make Peter think that Stiles didn't want him.

"It's fine. Danny knows how to make drinks that I like." Stiles settled his drink on the table, eyeing up Derek a little.

"Your boss said that you were up for fun if I could intrigue enough, that is." Peter leaned over and laid a hand on Stiles' knee. It wasn't too forward, but he still shivered.

Stiles figured that it was his luck that the first person to intrigue him was a man who was pretty sure he had seventeen men killed. Still, this could be the break that he needed. He was good at what he did. He had secluded worse people before. Everyone had been shocked when his skills had worked, and since then, he had been given the jobs. He didn't mind using his body to save the country. He wasn't ashamed of it at all.

"No has been able to yet," Stiles said. He blushed at Peter and took a drink. There was a little alcohol in there, enough to make sure that it could be smelled but not enough to actually get Stiles anywhere near tipsy.

"You danced well, a seduction on the stage, but I have a feeling that you are more intrigued by things that are not discussing your body."

"Oh, I like discussing bodies," Stiles said. He settled his drink down and moved. He slid over and into Peter's lap. The man dropped his crossed leg to the floor, and the rustle of clothes told Stiles that Derek had moved as well. He risked a look back to see that Derek was shielding them from most of the room's line of sight.

Stiles pulled Peter in by his tie. He winked. "I like discussing what bodies feel like as they are under me. The feel of certain anatomy as it pierces me. Are you thick enough that I'll feel it for days, Peter?"

"Thick and long. So you like to be on top?" Peter asked. His hands danced up Stiles' thighs before cupping his ass and grinding their groins together.

"I like the feel of powerful men under me."

"Peter, Andrea is on her way over."

"I'll take you up on that one, Sweet, but I need to have a meeting first. Can you sit and be quiet?"

Stiles nodded his head as he slipped off of Peter's lap. Stiles kept his mouth shut the entire time, his eyes looking around the club, but his ears focused on where Peter was talking with Andrea. She was a low-level thug for one of the crews in the area, but Stiles had never been able to figure who. It seemed that she was spying on the East Side crew for the Hales. It was going to help him figure out what was going on. It seemed that the Hales had their fingers everywhere, which was something that Stiles was going to make sure that his boss knew.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked.

"Go?" Stiles looked at him, confused. There were rooms upstairs that were more than serviceable for what they were going to do or at least attempt to do.

"Yes, to my place."

"Dude, I have to stay here the rest of the night, in case something happens to another dancer. Yeah, I've done my little teasing show, but there have been times that others had hurt themselves, and we need a fill-in."

"I see, and you need to be the one that stays?" Peter asked.

"Well, no, but I need to at least talk with Jerry." Stiles was usually the one that stayed, but Jerry was an okay guy. He shouldn't be too upset with Stiles wanting to leave. He wasn't getting paid for this and only would if someone hurt themselves and he danced again.

"Then go and do that. Find Derek, and he'll escort you to my car."

Stiles nodded his head. Peter kissed him deeply, leaving no question that the man wanted him. It was heaven, and it was hell at the same time. Stiles wanted him to, but there was no way he would keep him. The man was horrible, but then beauty often hid a multitude of issues. He could do this. He could figure out what the man knew and have him arrested if he found enough to get his boss to make a move.

"Well?" Danny asked when Stiles made it to the bar.

"He wants me to go back to his place."

"I'll track your phone." Danny slipped the phone across the counter. He had everyone who was working's phone. It made sure that they focused on work, and if they were out on the floor that they looked available for something else.

"Good. Just mark wherever I end up and send that to our boss."

Danny nodded, but there was something in his eyes. Stiles wasn't sure what it was, but Stiles didn't care. Danny was his protection. Their boss checked in with him since he was just a bartender and wasn't watched as closely as the dancers.

Stiles found Derek and wondered why Derek was waiting on him instead of being in the car with Peter. Peter was the one that needed protection, not Stiles. It was a little weird. Derek didn't touch him, but he followed behind Stiles as they made their way out the club's side door that led to where the VIPs parked their cars or their drivers waited on them. There was a man in the driver's seat that looked like a young man about his age. Derek was a few years older than them both and Peter older than that.

The divider between the front and back closed as soon as Derek got settled into the front seat.

"Drink?"

"No, thanks."

Peter held out a small bottle of water and gave Stiles a grin when he cracked the lid open and sniffed it. "Not very trusting, are you?"

"Dude, you do know what usually happens to guys like us, right?"

"I don't need to drug people to get into bed with me, but it does make me happy that you are no blase about what could happen to you."

Stiles drained the bottle. It was one of the small eight-ounce ones. Peter had a glass of something in his hand, and the smell was strong. Stiles didn't care much about that, though. The man could do whatever he wanted. Stiles didn't think that he was the kind that would get drunk. Stiles moved to straddle his lap. He kissed Peter on the lips. Peter settled the glass down somewhere before he wrapped a hand around Stiles' hip, and the other cupped his face. Peter took over the kiss. Stiles let him; he went submissive under the man's touch and the forceful way he was being kissed.

Peter made an encouraging sound, and Stiles knew that he had guessed right on what Peter wanted. It wasn't going to be long at all before Stiles had what he wanted from him.

* * *

Stiles stretched and listened to the sound of Peter getting ready in the bedroom. Stiles had found out more in the last three weeks as the man's live-in fuck toy than he had in the months he had been undercover. They were nearly ready to make a move on him and his whole operation. There was a meeting that night, and Stiles was to be there as a distraction. The outfit that Peter had bought for him was more than enough to make sure that eyes were on him as well as brains, instead of what they were supposed to be saying.

Peter more than kept up with Stiles in the sex department. Hell, Peter sometimes went longer than Stiles. Stiles was going to miss his cock when this was all said and done.

Stiles heard a noise out in the other rooms and figured that Derek or Isaac was up for the day. They both lived in Peter's penthouse apartment, and yet Stiles rarely saw them unless it was mealtime. Stiles spent most days in the living room, but they were always doing things for Peter. Stiles still danced at the club and did what he needed to get information there. Danny checked him every few hours when he was gone. It was a good set-up.

The sound of the bedroom lock being picked though had Stiles scrambling to get down off of the bed.

"PETER!" Stiles yelled as the door opened, and he rolled off of the bed. The sound of guns being cocked and feet in the room had Stiles looking to find something. When the first body cleared the bed and Stiles saw the FBI stenciled on the vest, he stopped. He held his hands up, and one of them tossed a shirt to him, covering him while he slipped that on.

Peter came out of the bathroom with a gun in his hand. He aimed it at the first FBI agent he saw, but the rest of the team aimed at Stiles. Peter looked gutted, and he lowered the gun. Stiles wasn't sure what the hell was going on. Danny had not been given enough information yet. Stiles didn't have enough information yet. There was no way that their boss had made a move, unless he had found something that Stiles didn't know.

Stiles was allowed to dress in a pair of pants, no underwear before he was cuffed and marched out. Peter had been dressed for the day, so he was leaving looking impeccable. Stiles saw Danny at the edge of the cordoned-off area, and he looked worried. Stiles shook his head, and Danny nodded. Stiles would call him as his lawyer if he needed something. Danny would also make sure that nothing happened to Stiles. If he could get out of this without being charged, they could use it.

The trip to the local office was quick. Danny and Stiles had never been inside of there. They were moved in from another location since the locals knew every single FBI agent. Stiles saw two women looking at him with frowns. They looked a little familiar. He couldn't place them, though.

Stiles looked around the interrogation room and settled in there. He was cuffed and then read his rights. He wasn't fingerprinted, though, so Stiles had no clue what he was being charged with. Peter had not actually given him money at any point in time. Gifts, yes. He had some nice clothes and a few movies. A new tablet and the like, but none of them had negotiated to be in place of payment for sex. Stiles liked to think of it that he was so good at sex that he was given gifts.

"Stiles Granger," a man said as he entered the room three hours after Stiles had been brought into it.

"Yes, Sir."

"What were you doing with Peter Hale?"

"He's my boyfriend, Sir. I was getting ready to get ready for the day after spending the night with him." Stiles had no clue what Peter was telling them. He figured that they went after him first and saved Stiles. Stiles probably wasn't acting the way that they wanted. Innocent men didn't sit like he did and relax in the room.

"What do you do for Jerry Silva?"

"I'm a stripper in his club. That's where I met Peter." Stiles waited to see what the agent did. Volunteering information could help him, but most of the time, it hurt. Stiles, though was good at getting what he wanted. It might also make the agent slip up.

"A stripper?" the agent looked Stiles up and down.

"Yes. I actually have a video of me on my phone. It's part of my resume for when I got hired on at Jerry's. I'm sure your techs can find it if they wanted."

Stiles' phone was clean. He had nothing on there except a few texts to friends he made at the club. Everything with Danny was done pretty much in person. There were texts to him as well, but nothing that wasn't work-related.

An hour of discussion happened where Stiles learned more about this than they learned about him. This has nothing to do with his boss and everything to do with the illegal sale of humans. Stiles had no clue how these guys didn't know who he was, though. His prints had been taken digitally, and his boss had to know what was up.

The agent left, and Stiles was left alone. Stiles worked on getting himself free of the cuffs but left them looking like they were still on him.

After another hour, the two women came into the room. When Stiles didn't go for the bottle of water that was set on the table, the younger of the women raised an eyebrow. He had seen that move on Derek so much.

Stiles wanted to know what the hell was going on, but he kept that to himself. This woman was related to Derek in some way.

"You are in a lot of trouble, Mister Granger," the older woman said.

Stiles just raised an eyebrow. For another hour, they tried to get information out of him about Jerry's business and what he was really doing there. Stiles said nothing. The door slammed open, and Danny came in, his FBI badge on his shirt pocket.

"Are you done here?" Danny asked Stiles.

Stiles shook his head, but he felt the world drop out when he saw his boss being escorted past by Peter and Derek. The girls turned around and scoffed at him. Stiles was pretty sure that Derek and Peter hadn't recognized him.

"No, we are not done here. This scumbag is going to tell us what we want to know."

"Fine then. Agents Derek and Peter Hale got what they needed out of Agent Smith, he's being escorted to a cell until he's taken back to DC to face his charges on a federal scale from there." Danny looked at Stiles as he said that.

Stiles really wanted to laugh, but this wasn't the time or the place. The Hales were undercover as well. He had been trying to get information out of another FBI agent, who it seemed had been pumping him for information as well. Stiles had let a lot of things slip that had nothing to do with his case thinking that it would get a few other undesirables in the city in trouble with the Hales. It seemed that it had been for naught as the FBI was sweeping in.

"We still need to get the details of the two agents that he put undercover in the city and pull them out," the younger of the two said.

"No need," Danny said.

"Look, we have the human trafficker, but we don't have the agents free."

"Agents Māhealani and Stilinski are safe," Danny said.

The younger of the two gasped and looked at Danny's ID. Which had his last name on it.

"Stiles?" Danny asked.

"Yup." Stiles stood up, letting the cuffs fall to the table. The women turned around and looked at him.

"As I said, we are both safe. We are more than willing to debrief when someone who actually is qualified to do so arrives, but until then, no."

Stiles walked around them and out of the room. Peter and Derek were at the end of the hall now, looking at him. Stiles held his head high as he walked toward them. He really hoped Danny snagged a suit for him to wear. He really didn't want to have to wear Peter's clothes for what was coming.

"I've got your go-bag from your crash pad. Your cover apartment was ransacked by Agents Cora and Laura Hale, the two women who were trying to get you to break. Good job by the way on not snarking your way through either interrogation."

Stiles didn't look at Peter as he passed him. There were a lot of feelings inside of him about what had gone on with him. They had both been honey traps of a sort. Yet, neither of them had figured out that the other was a spy of sorts.

* * *

Stiles closed his menu and handed it over to the waitress before he looked down at his phone. It had been buzzing since he started to order. He was happy to be back in DC, where he and Danny belonged. He was more than happy to be back to his normal job as well. He liked undercover operations but short ones.

The messages were nothing big, just a few bits of information that Stiles needed to look at when he got into work the next day. He looked up and nearly jumped when he saw Peter there.

"Agent Hale," Stiles said.

"Agent Stilinski." Peter nodded his head at him. "May I join you?"

"Sure." Stiles waved his waitress over.

"I don't have your order in yet, Stiles. Is this man going to be joining you?" Anthea asked.

"Yes."

"What can I get for you, Mister Hale?" Anthea asked.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at that, it seemed that Peter came here a lot himself. Stiles wasn't shocked about that. It was one of the better restaurants that were close to his office, so it was frequented by a lot of FBI agents. He had never seen Peter in there, though. That was something that Stiles would have to look into.

"I'm shocked you remember my name," Peter said as he handed over the menu after ordering.

"It's been a few years, Sir, but you tipped well and were always kind to all of us. We remember those people."

Ah, so he had come here a lot before Stiles had transferred to this office. That was about right.

"So, what do you want?" Stiles asked when Anthea stepped away.

"To get to know you, the real you and not the stripper that you pretended to be."

"Ah, why?"

"We are going to be working in the same office. My case is finally wrapped, and I'm coming back. My whole team is. Derek, Laura, Cora, and Isaac. My superiors liked how well we all worked the extended undercover operation and have kept us together even though four of us are family."

"I see. So my office?"

"Actually, I've been put in charge of your unit. I'm the one full time replacing Smith. I told them that I would only do it on two conditions, one that you and Agent Māhealani have the final say in it."

"And the second?" Stiles asked.

"That I will be allowed to have a relationship with you if we both agree on terms and with an open eye. Derek would be the one who actually does your reviews. He's been in the agency longer and would be my second."

"Really?" Stiles asked. The sex had been great, hell it had been wonderful, really, but it wasn't enough to base a relationship on.

"One meal tonight, we talk and get to know each other, and if you want a relationship, or to try at one, we will. If not, no hard feelings, and I still want you on the team. You are smart, and you are good. I should have been able to figure out that you are an agent and know that something was up. You gave up a lot of information, though."

"Eh, everything I gave up was nothing that impacted my case as I thought it was, and it might have got you on the radar of someone else to take out or the like. I was going after a terrorist, not a mobster. Danny helped me pick what to give up. My boss checked in on the regular, but of course, we didn't know that he was the person we were going after. He was good."

"Yes, he was. He had two teams after him, and he made sure that he was in control of one. We didn't realize that his off-the-books team looking into something was in our city. We knew that something was happening with him, and when I found a link, I knew that we had two agents who were undercover with only him with the names. He had you two buried so deep that if we had waited any longer, he could have killed you. Your Agent Māhealani, was good. He always kept an eye on you; it seemed when you were staying at my place. As soon as the teams busted in, he waited instead of contacting your boss. Though they would have got nothing as the teams moved on him first and then Derek, Isaac, and I, just in case we missed something, we could be let go."

"It's why I didn't bust my cover with your nieces. I wanted to go back in to find who I was looking for. He did well at feeding us enough intel to keep us thinking that we were looking for him. Danny and I had started to suspect that someone was on the take in the office, though, and weren't giving him everything. Which worked out well for us in the end. We gave the last bit that put the nail in his coffin."

"So, Stiles, where did you grow up?" Peter asked as soon as Anthea had finished topping off Stiles' wine and filled a glass for Peter as well. A fresh basket of bread bites was dropped off.

"You shouldn't ask questions that you already know the answer to, Peter. My father would like to know how you are doing, though. I dropped your name when I talked to him last. He said you were a troublemaker when you were a teenager." Stiles smiled at Peter as the man laughed.

Peter's face dropped years when he smiled and laughed. Stiles really liked it. He wanted this to work, but he wasn't sure if that was for the sex or just the fact that even though they had both been play acting as boyfriends, Stiles had liked it. He had never thought that he would. Want a relationship like that. He never thought that he would find anyone who could keep up with his wit, sarcasm, and general snarkiness.

"How is the lovely Sheriff doing?" Peter asked.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the tone Peter used. He was used to people making comments about his father and how he looked but never someone who was interesting to him. Peter just grinned at the look.

"My father is doing great. He said he's happy that the Hales all moved on out of the area for the most part, though he wishes that the most troublesome would have moved on as well. I met Spencer just the once after he joined the Sheriff's department. My father calls him Mini Stiles."

"Spencer has ADHD, and he excels at casework, according to him."

"I find that funny," Stiles said.

"Why?"

"Because when I joined the FBI, my father was happy, but he was happy about the fact that I was more than content to now join the Sheriff's department as he wasn't sure how he would cope with my ADHD and working there. Instead, he gets another kid younger than me who joined, but it seems like they are exactly like me."

Stiles let himself be distracted by Peter and the talk of his family. How proud he was of all of his nieces and nephews. Dinner passed in a blur, and then it was the close of the night. Peter walked Stiles to his car, and he leaned against the back seat door.

"And how did the night go?" Peter asked as he scooted a little bit closer.

"You know that I won't allow you to just walk all over me, right? I'm going to be a thorn in your side, no matter if we are fucking or not."

"You were chosen for this unit because you don't let things go. Yes, your boss before was not a good person, but that means nothing. You did your job and made sure that he was brought to justice as soon as you could. Did you know that your interrogation of that NSA agent was recorded? Not just the audio but video as well."

"I knew audio was. So what?"

Peter stepped closer, turning Stiles to where he was pressed to the driver's door of his car. Peter snagged his hands and pressed them to the cool glass. He inched closer to where every puff of breath fell over Stiles' lips before he kissed up the side of his cheek. Lips brushing Stiles' ear, he spoke, "I got hard watching you tear that man apart with your words. You snarked your way through interrogation and closed a case based on one phrase. I had to excuse myself to jerk off in the bathroom afterward, Stiles. I want to be there live next time and then fuck you over my desk when we are done for the day. Gag you and ride your ass until you can't do anything but take me over and over."

The image in his head was fantastic, and Stiles wanted that. Fuck, Peter had gotten under his skin, and he wanted him so much.

"Did you drive?" Stiles asked.

"Nope. I took a cab."

"Your place or mine?" Stiles asked.

"Ah, mine. I think it's closer."

"You think? Peter, you'd better change that statement. I know you know where I live, being coy doesn't play well with me."

Peter laughed and kissed him.

* * *

Stiles felt the bed shifting and groaned. He rolled from his side to his front and buried his face in the pillow. He could feel Peter moving again and felt the press of hard cock to his ass. Hands spread his cheeks, and cold lube was dribbled there. He hissed at the feeling, but it was quickly smoothed over with Peter's cock smearing it before he pressed inside. Stiles spread his legs and rocked back just a little. It was barely morning, but it seemed that Stiles was not the only one that woke up hard.

Peter bottomed out in him, and Stiles worked to get his arms to where he could rock a little better. Lazy morning sex was good. Hell, it was the best part of their relationship, Stiles thought. Peter kissed up his shoulder before draping himself along Stiles' back.

"Good morning," Peter said.

"It's always a good morning when you wake me with cock," Stiles said.

Peter had been out of town for two weeks for meetings in New York. Phone and Skype sex were nothing compared to having him in person.

Stiles enjoyed the feel of Peter pressing him down into the bed while they made love. It felt great. Stiles was glad it was Saturday and that they weren't working, even if Peter was home earlier than he was supposed to be. Stiles wouldn't put it past him to lie about it just so he could surprise him with morning sex.

Peter slowed his thrusting and pressed his legs to the bed before grabbing Stiles' hands. He stretched them up to where Stiles' arms were stretched to the limit. It changed the angle of Peter's thrusts to where his cock was rubbing over Stiles' prostate with every single thrust. Stiles buried his head in his pillow as Peter's thrust tipped him over into orgasm. It was only a few thrusts later that Peter came as well.

Slipping to the side, Peter gently pulled his cock from Stiles and then wrapped himself around him. It felt good. Stiles snuggled into the bed more. He was going to fall asleep again, and he knew it. He slept for shit the last week without Peter there. The bed no longer smelled of him. He groaned and let Peter wrap him up in his arms more. The bed would need new sheets after Stiles' release smeared on them, but Stiles didn't care. He was happy, and Peter was home with him.

"Not getting out of bed for two hours," Stiles said.

"That's fine with me, darling. We can stay right like this as long as you want." 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)  
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/)


End file.
